Warbucks quotes
This page lists Warbucks's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warbucks Tools Base Game * Axe- "A tool favoured by many ancient societies." * Luxury Axe- "A rather elegant tool for chopping." * Shovel- "An instrument well suited for digging." * Regal Shovel- "A rather elegant tool for digging things." * Pickaxe- "An instrument to hunt for fossils." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A rather elegant tool for fracturing rocks." * Razor- "One must keep oneself presentable." * Razor (can't shave)- "Not possible, I'm afraid." * Razor (nothing left)- "I'm afraid there's nothing left." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'd likely have better luck when it's more lethargic." * Hammer- "Rather blunt." * Pitchfork- "A tool for ground work." Shipwrecked * Machete- "An instrument for slashing one's way through the brush." * Luxury Machete- "A rather elegant tool for slashing." Hamlet * Shears- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Quite cozy." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A cozy convenience." * Campfire (high)- "A roaring fire!" * Fire Pit (high)- "A rather roaring fire!" * Campfire (normal)- "Keeps the beasts at bay." * Fire Pit (normal)- "A fine cozy fire to gather 'round." * Campfire & Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with another log." * Campfire (embers)- "Rather low." * Fire Pit (embers)- "Quite in need of fuel." * Campfire & Fire Pit (out)- "Dash it all! It's gone out." * Torch- "Now I can stalk my prey in the dark." * Miner Hat- "Quite useful in the dark." * Torch (out)- "My blasted torch went out!" * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "Quite cheery." * Lantern- "Finally, a civilized way to carry light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "A rather remarkable fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "Fascinating bit of science." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "That's a roaring fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "It's rather exuberant." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Rather pleasant cool fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Ah...A nice brisk, breezy fire." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It would behoove me to add some fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with some stoking." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I say, it needs some stoking." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "I really should attend to that." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Blast! It's gone out." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "Aha! A place for a cold fire." * Moggles- "Huzzah! Rather makes it easier to explore ruins in the dark!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Fire is rather more protected in there." * Bottle Lantern- "Bioluminating!" * Boat Torch- "I say! I can see at sea." * Boat Lantern- "Haw! A portable lighthouse." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "It's quite sturdy." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "Quite a roaring fire." * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "Rather resilient!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "It could do with some more fuel." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "Rather pathetic at the moment." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "I could do with a fire." * Tar Lamp- "Ah! Now one can see in the darkness." * Buoyant Chiminea- "I say! A seaside hearth." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Quite a roaring fire!" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Rather cozy." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "It could do with a log or two." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "I'm afraid its only embers at the moment." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "Not burning at the moment, I'm afraid." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "I say! This will come in handy exploring ruins." * Cowl- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A satchel to put one's treasures in." * Piggyback- "A satchel for keeping ones treasures." * Bird Trap- "Rather efficient." * Bug Net- "Advantageous. But only if I don't want to hurt the bugs." * Fishing Rod- "Ah fishing. The cornerstone to many societies." * Straw Roll- "A far cry from my usual sleeping arrangements." * Fur Roll- "Huzzah! The means to a good night's sleep!" * Tent- "Rather crude, but it'll have to do." * Trap- "Handy for acquiring meat!" * Honey Poultice- "For dressing ones wounds." * Healing Salve- "Ahhh. Quite soothing." * Umbrella- "A fragile parasol, but it shall have to do." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "I cannot read it just yet." * Compass (broken)- "A bit of shoddy workmanship there." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "This will come in handy." * Luxury Fan- "Ah... this will keep out the heat." * Siesta Lean-to- "A bit of respite from the heat." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Not the time for it." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Danger is afoot, this is no time to doze off!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'll rest after a good meal.'" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I demand better accommodations than this!" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Rather ruins my naptime." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "I say! Where shall I sleep now?" * Thermal Stone- "It's a simple rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Quite frozen." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Rather cool." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "I say, it's burning up!" * Pretty Parasol- "A tasteful way to keep out the elements." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Of primitive construction, but I shall use it nontheless." * Booty Bag- "Wearing this rather lifts ones spirits." * Sea Sack- "Quite a clever way to keep ones food fresh." * Tropical Fan- "Ah... this will keep out the heat." * Silly Monkey Ball- "Something to distract those simple fecal throwers." * Tropical Parasol- "I say, this makes for a bit of cover." * Anti Venom- "One should always keep some at hand." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Bah! Primative construction." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "Imperative for exploring these parts." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I could do a bit of cooking with this." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Patience is a virtue." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "I shall be enjoying a fine meal promptly." * Crock Pot (finished)- "I say! That was well worth the effort." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "It's not the proper place for that." * Bee Box- "Ah, the elixir of life." * Bee Box (no honey)- "I'm afraid it's not ready yet." * Bee Box (some honey)- "It's best to leave it a touch longer." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "I say, the honey is ready to harvest!" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "One can learn a lot by studying agriculture." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Cultivating rather nicely." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- "Ripe for harvesting." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It could do with a bit of manure." * Ice Box- "Every civilized person should have one." * Drying Rack- "One can get some decent food with that." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's drying nicely." * Drying Rack (finished)- "At last, some civilized food." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Oh bother." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Rather too good a job of smoking those bees out!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A shame, really." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "This rain rather complicates the drying process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "A pity..." * Bucket-o-poop- "Harrumph. Odious bit of business..." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "I say! I could just leave this to do its job!" * Mussel Bed- "I say! There are creatures down there." * Fish Farm (empty)- "Now how does one make this not empty?" * Fish Farm (growing)- "Rather dull watching eggs hatch." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Huzzah! A fish!" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "I say! That's an improvement." * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Rather like having a Koi Pond." * Fish Farm (four fish)- "An entire school of fish to snare!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "It's prudent to broaden one's horizons." * Alchemy Engine- "I've dabbled in a bit of alchemy from time to time." * Thermal Measurer- "Quite a clever way to tell the climate." * Rainometer- "A barometer of sorts." * Lightning Rod- "A bit of protection in a storm." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "I say, it's quite vivacious." * Gunpowder- "Explosive!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "A setback, to be sure." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Atrocious!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "A shame." * Rainometer (burnt)- "I'm afraid it's malfunctioned." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "It appears it has been turned off." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I say, it's an automated fire brigade!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "I believe it is running low on fuel." * Electrical Doodad- "A curious contraption." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "A waterbound purveyor of wisdom." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A fine example of what civilization can do." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Quite sufficiently fueled." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Rather in need of a top up." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "I'd best refuel it, promptly." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Bother! It's out of fuel." * Quacken Drill- "The artifact from a leviathan." Hamlet * Smelter- "I say, that's rather clever!" * Oscillating Fan- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I say, that was hardly worth the effort." Fight Base Game * Spear- "A primitive hunting weapon." * Ham Bat- "A peculiar weapon." * Boomerang- "The artifact of a hunting civilization, no doubt." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Egad! It's a boomerang." * Blow Dart- "Used in ancient warfare." * Sleep Dart- "Rather tiresome!" * Fire Dart- "Ignites a bit of excitement!" * Football Helmet- "A wonderful hat made of pig bottom." * Grass Suit- "Barely adequate protection but it will have to do." * Log Suit- "A commendable attempt at protection." * Marble Suit- "Rather burdensome but quite dependable." * Bee Mine- "Warfare which adopts to the materials at one's disposal." * Tooth Trap- "I say! Rather more effective this way." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "I say! What ancient societies used this?" * Morning Star- "Rather intriguing technology!" * Weather Pain- "I say, this has a bit of bluster!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Rather speeds up the dying process." * Poison Dart- "A rather uncivilized instrument of hunting." * Coconade- "Haw! I should like to see this explode." * Coconade (lit)- "I say! Best get out of range!" * Spear Gun (empty), Spear Gun, Poison Spear Gun, Obsidian Spear Gun- "A bit of protection on the water." * Cutlass Supreme- "A gentleman's weapon." * Horned Helmet- "Made from the artifact of those watery beasts." * Seashell Suit- "Rather clever use of detritus." * Limestone Suit- "It's a bit...burdensome." * Cactus Armor- "Offensive defence. How ingenious!" Hamlet * Halberd- "Bah! No match for a good blunderbuss in one's hand!" * Cork Bat- "For when one must restort to savagery." * Weevole Mantle- "I feel rather morbid wearing this." * Mant Mask- "Rather deep depths I've sunk to." * Mant Suit- "When in Rome..." * Fancy Helmet- "Has a rather Spanish flair to it." * Tin Suit- "I do enjoy this design." * Blunderbuss- "One mustn't venture into the wilds unarmed." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Rather ornate cage." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Domestication has its uses." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I say, he's a lackadaisical fellow!" * Pig House- "Crude, but rather functional." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "I say! These pigs are quite civilized!" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "They've turned in for the night." * Rabbit Hutch- "I say! What fantastic society built that!" * Hay Wall (held)- "Rather unstable but it has its uses." * Hay Wall- "Rather crude, but it'll have to do I'm afraid." * Wood & Stone Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this somewhere." * Wood Wall- "A wall of reasonable strength." * Stone Wall- "A wall with some stability." * Chest- "A place for all my accumulated wealth." * Sign- "Ah! Civilization." * Potted Fern- "A fine decoration." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "A pity it can't be studied now." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Pity. I should've liked to study that more." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That came as little surprise." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "I suppose wood does burn." * Chest (burnt)- "Rather poorly made." * Scaled Chest- "I say, that should protect the treasures from flames." * Sign (burnt)- "Met a bit of bad luck, it seems." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Modest in its construction." * Sand Castle (sand)- "I've seen better." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "I say! Those creatures appear to have a civilization of sorts." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "The sanctuary of those monkey creatures." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this somewhere." * Limestone Wall- "Quite sophisticated construction." * Dragoon Den- "Fascinating! The sanctuary of those fiery beasts!" * Sandbag (held)- "One needs a bit of grit to carry this around." * Sandbag- "Flood deterrent." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I say! Where to you suppose that will lead?" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "One wonders where this may lead." * Buoy- "A lighthouse upon the water." * Sea Chest- "Rather boyant bit of business." * Ballphin Palace- "Aha! The den of sea quarry." * Sea Wall (held)- "Presumably one could place this in the water." * Sea Wall- "One can make a sea pen with this." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "Rather handy." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Has a tad of sophistication." * Carpeted Flooring- "Quite refined." * Checkerboard Flooring- "With enough of these I could play a round of chess." * Cobblestones- "I applaud the attempt at sophistication." * Forest Turf- "Luxuriant, but overrun." * Grass Turf- "Rustic." * Marsh Turf- "Bah! It's unsophisticated." * Rocky Turf- "Rather rough around the edges." * Savanna Turf- "A touch dry." * Mud Turf- "Quite unsophisticated." * Guano Turf- "Rather unsophisticated." * Slimey Turf- "A touch of mildew in this." * Fungal Turf (blue, red, green)- "A bit of fungus, I believe." * Cave Rock Turf- "Rather dank." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "A bit of evergreen, I believe." * Sandy Turf- "A bit of sand, I believe." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "I do enjoy a fine snakeskin rug!" * Jungle Turf- "A touch of jungle floor." * Meadow Turf- "Ground from the meadows, I believe." * Magma Turf- "Rather volatile turf." * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Ground steeped in mud." * Ashy Turf- "Some ashen ground, I believe." * Volcano Turf- "Rather temperamental ground." Hamlet * Lawn Turf- "A bit of grassy turf." * Cultivated Turf- "A bit of turf, I believe." * Flat Stone Turf- "A solid bit of turf." * Stone Road Turf- "A bit of cobbled road, I believe." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Rather handy!" * Boards- "Rather more civilized!" * Cut Stone- "One may build many civilized things with this." * Papyrus- "I say, one could make paper with this!" * Purple Gem- "A gruesome beauty!" * Nightmare Fuel- "Rather aberrant." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Quite an amazing textile." * Limestone- "A stone frequently scene in temples." * Empty Bottle- "A rather bland bottle." * Coral Nubbin- "A rather sorry looking sea artifact." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "It should grow quickly, provided it's well kept." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Rather reassuring that." * Prestihatitator- "I'm not above learning some of the dark arts." * Shadow Manipulator- "I say, this seems rather macabre." * Pan Flute- "I suppose I could carry a tune if the necessity arises." * Night Light- "Quite uncanny!" * Night Armor- "Rather durable, yet there's something unsound about it." * Dark Sword- "I say! It's a rather ghastly sword." * One-man Band- "Reminds me of my regimental band." * Bat Bat- "A rather macabre hunting weapon." * Belt of Hunger- "Wearing hunted animals makes one feel quite viril!" * Chilled Amulet- "Quite the chilling find!" * Nightmare Amulet- "I'm quite mad about this gem!" * Life Giving Amulet- "Huzzah! Looks rather invulnerable!" * Fire Staff- "Quite an incendiary instrument." * Ice Staff- "A rather chilling weapon. Haw haw!" * Telelocator Staff- "Rather adventuresome tool." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Riveting." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It's missing something..." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Quite a clever device." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Empty, I'm afraid." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Oh bother." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "A shame, really." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Pity..." * Old Bell- "Ah, the ringing of the bells." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "I have serious doubts regarding its scientfic value." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Rather expected." * Dripple Pipes- "Music can bring tears to any eyes." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "Haw haw, a flying pig!" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "A world to explore." * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "Off to adventure." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "One must make one's own repairs whilst on adventure." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I say, these would be all the fashion back home." * Straw Hat- "Rather bucolic fashion." * Beefalo Hat- "One feels rather ungulate in this." * Beekeeper Hat- "Beekeeping is a fine hobby to invest ones time in." * Feather Hat- "Rather garish." * Winter Hat- "Rather sobering head gear." * Top Hat- "I say! I'm ready for a night on the town!" * Dapper Vest- "Distinguished!" * Breezy Vest- "Cozy, and quite the fashion." * Puffy Vest- "Rather snuggly." * Bush Hat- "I say! Rather clever camoflauge!" * Garland- "I should hope no one sees me in such a state." * Walking Cane- "Nothing more genteel than good walking cane." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "I say! It's a capital cat cap!" * Fashion Melon- "Rather makes for a fetching hat." * Ice Cube- "Quite useful for the heat." * Rain Coat- "Ah, a nice Mackintosh for the rain." * Rain Hat- "A necessary accessory." * Summer Frest- "Keeps the heat away rather nicely." * Floral Shirt- "Not my usual fashion, but the fabric is quite breathable." * Eyebrella- "This is certainly high fashion." * Hibearnation Vest- "Quite snug in this!" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Quite ridiculous!" * Snakeskin Hat- "A rather clever way to keep oneself dry." * Snakeskin Jacket- "A solid mackintosh for the elements." * Blubber Suit- "Rather disturbing to find this in one's possession." * Windbreaker- "Can't say I approve of the color." * Tar Suit- "Really! Have I sunk so far?" * Particulate Purifier- "Quite adept at keeping out odours." * Sleek Hat- "A brisk walk invigorates the humours." * Shark Tooth Crown- "A hat which strikes fear into one's enemies." * Dumbrella- "One assumes a third tier would be even better." Hamlet * Gas Mask- "Improves one's ability to breathe." * Pith Hat- "I do believe it fits." * Thunderhat- "A headpiece made from avian artifacts." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Rather brutish construction, but it will have to do." * Raft- "A crude structure. But I've no choice." * Row Boat- "I should think I'm above rowing myself." * Cargo Boat- "A ship worthy of the East India Company." * Armored Boat- "A ship sturdy enough to sail around the horn." * Encrusted Boat- "Seems sturdy enough, but its aesthetics leave something to be desired." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "Rather seaworthy." * Boat Repair Kit- "Rather practical when taking on water." * Thatch Sail- "This should speed things along." * Cloth Sail- "A strapping good sail." * Snakeskin Sail- "A rugged sail, fit for a gentleman sailor." * Feather Lite Sail- "I'm sure to catch the wind with this." * Iron Wind- "Puts a spin on things." * Boat Cannon- "Quite invaluable at sea." * Quackering Ram- "A smashing good tool. Haw haw!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "For trapping game in the sea." * Sea Yard (off)- "Rather impractical without fuel, wouldn't you say." * Sea Yard (on)- "That's rather clever." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "Quite low on fuel at the moment." * Tar Extractor (off)- "Not working at the moment, I'm afraid." * Tar Extractor (on)- "An automaton for an unpleasant task." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "I say! Needs a bit of a top-up." * Trawl Net- "Quite effective in collecting sea rubbish. * Trawl Net (detached)- "I rather prefer more invigorating forms of hunting." * Trawl Net (sinking)- "One must be patient about such things." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "The time is nigh!" * Spyglass- "A sophisticated instrument for a sophisticated man." * Super Spyglass- "I say! A way to search for lands to explore." * Captain Hat- "I say! I'm a proper Captain now." * Pirate Hat- "Rather barbary-ous." * Lucky Hat- "I'll not be seen dead in that." * Life Jacket- "Hmm. Looks buoyant enough." Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "Rather poor quality, but it'll do in a pinch." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "An incendiary tool!" * Obsidian Axe- "Rather efficient." * Obsidian Spear- "Explosive!" * Obsidian Armor- "Armor that attacks as well." * Obsidian Coconade- "I say! It rather inflammatory." * Howling Conch- "Well, I have been called a blowhard! Haw!" * Sail Stick- "I say! I've turned out to be quite the sailor!" * Volcano Staff- "I say! It's quite destructive, isn't it?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Quite magnificent! A capital find!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "One may be able to salvage these." * Thulecite Wall- "Rather feeble now." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It seems something is afoot." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I'm afraid there's been an upsurge in ghastliness." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I believe we've hit the apex." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Thank goodness the horrors are waning." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "My word that was onerous." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "It seems there is a problem." * The Lazy Forager- "Gathers items without the bothersome act of bending down." * Magiluminescence- "I feel invigorated!" * Construction Amulet- "I say! This is rather economical." * The Lazy Explorer- "This certainly saves on traveling time." * Star Caller's Staff- "Illuminating!" * Deconstruction Staff- "I say! This makes dismantling objects quite a bit easier." * Pick/Axe- "Rather clever!" * Thulecite Crown- "Huzzah! A head piece made of artifacts." * Thulecite Suit- "I say! This armor is quite dapper." * Thulecite Club- "I'm quite fond of this weapon!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I should like to study this while it's working." * Houndius Shootius- "I say! It's rather ancient technology." Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "Quite useful when exploring ruins." * Ball Pein Hammer- "A subtle instrument for more delicate excavations." * Gold Pan- "Rather handy for prospecting." * Magnifying Glass- "Huzzah! A fine tool for exploring." City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- "No need for light in the daytime, I suppose." * Lamp Post (on)- "These pigs do like to act civilized, don't they?" * Town House- "How !" * The Sterling Trough Deli- "Ah! A place for some refined food." * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "Rather well stocked for these parts." * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "I could do with a bit of grooming." * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- " * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "A place of ornamentation." * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- "Ah! Just what I was looking for!" * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "Ah! A rather occultish bent to this establishment." * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "I suppose one should arm oneself for the jungle." * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "I wonder if they have any gentlemanly hats." * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- " Renovate Hamlet Flooring * Wood Flooring- "A touch crude." * Marble Flooring- "A highly cultured floor." * Checkered Flooring- "One might play chess upon this." * Slate Flooring- "Rather ornate design." * Sheet Metal Flooring- "Metal flooring." Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Hook Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- "A little verdure decor." * WIP Plantholder- "A little foliage." * Fancy Plantholder- "An exquisite variety." * Bonsai Plantholder- "Rather exotic." * Dishgarden Plantholder- "Some plants for one's decoration." * Philodendron Plantholder- "A modest plant." * Orchid Plantholder- "Quite an exquisite specimen." * Draceana Plantholder- "An alluring variety." * Xerographica Plantholder- "An exemplary hanging plant." * Birdcage Plantholder- "An exemplary hanging plant." * Palm Plantholder- "An exquisite variety." * ZZ Plantholder- "Slender decor." * Fernstand Plantholder- "A fine variety." * Fern Plantholder- "A fine hanging fern." * Terrarium Plantholder- "Fascinating! A miniature greenhouse." * Plantpet Plantholder- "Haw haw!" * Traps Plantholder- "Fascinating specimen." * Pitcher Plantholder- "Fine hanging plants." * Marble Plantholder- "An exquisite arrangement." Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A fine pine." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Rather pathetic looking." * Spiky Tree- "Rather prickly fellow." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "It's been razed." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not as fertile as its brethren." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Alarming!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "I can't say that was unexpected." * Evergreen & Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Well that's done." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Ashen." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It should grow into a fine tree." * Log- "A log fit for a fire." * Log (burning)- "Ahh. Nice and cozy." * Charcoal- "Rather useful bit of ash." * Pine Cone- "I should plant this." * Marble Tree- "I require something stronger than an axe for that!" * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "I say! One might think that tree had a mouth." * Living Log- "This dead tree is alarmingly alive." * Sapling- "Those twigs could be good for something." * Sapling (picked)- "Nothing left here for me." * Sapling (burning)- "Inevitable." * Sapling (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Twigs- "I'm sure I can find a use for these." * Grass Tuft- "A rather mundane tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It's been picked through, I'm afraid." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "In desperate need of fertilizer." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Quite a blaze!" * Grass Tuft (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Cut Grass- "Quaint, but quite useful." * Berry Bush (normal & burning)- "A common berry bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "It's been relieved of its fruit." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Quite fruitless at the moment." * Berry Bush (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Reeds- "I could use those." * Reeds (burning)- "Rather fervent flames." * Reeds (picked)- "One must give it time to grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Crude, but quite useful." * Plant- "A rather ordinary plant." * Plant (growing)- "It's germinating." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ripe for harvesting." * Marsh Plant- "Full of leafage." * Spiky Bush- "Quite thorny." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Prickly." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Engulfed in flames." * Spiky Bush (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Flower- "Quite delicate." * Petals- "Rather ornate." * Evil Flower- "Rather hideous." * Dark Petals- "There's something bizarre about these." * Red Mushroom- "Local fauna." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "Quite unreachable." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's been harvested already." * Green Mushroom- "A strange irrational fungus." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It needs to be plucked out of its hole." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's been harvested already." * Blue Mushroom- "Experimenting with fungus is rather audacious." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Rather inaccessible like that." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Already plucked from the earth." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "I do believe that's a tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "One can learn alot from that by studying the rings." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "It's ablaze!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Well. That's a bit of business." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It should grow into a fine tree." * Sapling (withered)- "Rather unsuited for the weather." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Rather too hot for it, I'm afraid." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Rather unfit for the weather, I'm afraid." * Plant (withered)- "I'm afraid this weather got the best of it." * Birchnut- "Rather useless as is." * Cactus- "I say, it's a bit prickly." * Cactus (picked)- "Put up a bit of a fight, by golly." * Tumbleweed- "One never knows what one may find searching diaspore." Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- "A fine specimen for The Arborist Society." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Those bananas are cooked!" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "A shame." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "It took a bit of work to do that." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "A future tree." * Jungle Tree Seed- "A bit trite." * Palm Tree- "A rather equtorial tree." * Palm Tree (burning)- "I've always enjoyed a roaring fire." * Palm Tree (burnt)- "I say, is there no one around to clean this mess?" * Palm Tree (stump)- "That tree has been hunted already." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "A good start." * Palm Leaf- "Perhaps this may be fashioned into something useful." * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "Huzzah! Huntable flora!" * Bamboo Patch (normal & burning)- "A sizable source of bamboo." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Quite useless like this." * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "Presumably it will grow back." * Bamboo Root- "This would do better in the ground." * Bamboo- "A plant with many uses." * Viney Bush (normal & burning)- "Makes fine materials for construction." * Snake Den (normal & burning)- "The sanctuary of those reptiles." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Rather a shame." * Snake Den (burnt)- "Haw! That's one way to smoke them out!" * Viney Bush (stump)- "I trust the vines will grow again." * Snake Den (stump)- "They'll not be hiding in there again!" * Viney Bush Root- "This would do better in the ground." * Vine- "Vegetation with a multitude of uses." * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "It's quite water-logged. Haw haw!" * Mangrove (burnt)- "Rather curious how it could have burnt on the water." * Grass (water)- "Rather sodden." * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "That tree looks quite bright." * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "It should germinate soon." * Tidal Plant- "Rather ordinary." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree (normal, burning, burnt, & stump)- "It rather looks like a hand." * Cork- "It's quite light." * Rainforest Tree- "A lovely tree, to be sure." * Rainforest Tree (burning)- "I say! That's a bit of danger." * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- "Well, there's nothing for it now." * Rainforest Tree (stump)- "Chops up quite nicely." * Tea Tree (normal, burning, burnt, stump)- "Perhaps one may cultivate tea leaves." * Seed Pod- "A fine tea tree artifact." * Tea Tree Sapling- "Still in its juvenile state." * Tuber Tree & Blooming Tuber Tree- "Requires something other than an axe to chop that." * Tall Grass- "Rather tenacious grass." * Exotic Flower- "Ah! A bit of beauty is most welcome." * Aloe (planted)- "Ah... An ancient medicinal plant." * Asparagus (planted)- "Wild asparagus! What a find!" * Radish (planted)- "I do believe that's a radish!" Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Rather bustling." * Killer Bee Hive- "Pesky creatures!" * Honeycomb- "Rather sweet." * Hound Mound- "You never know what one may find in a midden." * Bones- "Clearly the work of a predator." * Touch Stone- "A restorative stone." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Sobering." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It has disappeared into the ground." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "I feel quite unsound." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Rather ominous looking but it's just a stone." * Harp Statue- "I say! That's a rather ornate monument!" * Marble Pillar- "I say, it's quite sturdy." * Marble- "Rather opulent!" * Rundown House- "I should like to study this society." * Merm Head- "Bah! Signs of a savage society." * Pig Head- "It appears there are warring societies here." * Pig Torch- "Rather crude construction." * Basalt- "Rather impervious, I'm afraid." * Boulder- "Ah! Nothing like a bit of geology to soothe the soul." * Rocks- "They could contain fossils!" * Flint- "A useful bit of rock." * Nitre- "I say! This can be made into gunpowder!" * Gold Nugget- "I say, this brings a shine to my eye!" * Grave- "Rather morose." * Grave (dug)- "Ghoulish." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Worth a closer examination." * Animal Track- "Aha! I've got the trail." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Zounds! I've lost the trail." * Animal Track (found)- "Egads! Rather large beasts are lurking." * Wooden Thing- "Quite an arcane device." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It's lacking something..." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "I shall discover the key." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I say! It appears to be doing...something!" * Ring Thing- "I say! That looks valuable." * Crank Thing- "A gadget of some sort." * Box Thing- "What sort of apparatus is this?" * Metal Potato Thing- "A contraption of some sort." * Worm Hole- "I wonder what treasures lay within." * Worm Hole (open)- "Bah! It's fetid." * Worm Hole (exited)- "A bit of unpleasantness." * Pond- "One wonders what lies within its depths." * Skeleton- "One never knows what secrets a skeleton keeps." * Spider Den- "Rather dank in there." * Spider Eggs- "Repulsive." * Rabbit Hole- "Rather dark in there." * Walrus Camp- "The camp of marine mammals." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "An abandoned camp." * Sunken Boat- "I say! Are there survivors, I wonder?" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "Quite abandoned, I'm afraid." * Flotsam- "How does one go about getting that...?" Reign of Giants * Ice- "Should come in handy in the summer months." * Mini Glacier- "A piece of frozen water." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Just water now." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Blimey, the trail is lost." * Burrow- "Aha! I've found its home." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Blast! It's not rabbiting season." * Rundown House (burnt)- "A pity. Now I cannot study it." * Merm Head (burnt)- "I can't say I'm bothered by that." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Bah! Completely unneccessary carnage!" * Hollow Stump- "Fascinating! It's the home of those cat fellows." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "It's empty. Pity." * Glommer's Statue- "A fascinating shrine to a flying beast." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Oh phooey, it's been cleaned out." * Skeleton (self)- "I feel a chill." * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Quite worthless in this state." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Rather damp within." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "The den of those curious fish creatures." * Merm Hut- " * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- "Quite an aquatic motley below!" * Wobster Den- "Rather damp within." * Coral Reef- "Charming!" * Coral- "A rather handsome plant." * Coral Larva- "Hardly worth the effort." * Limpet Rock- "It's rather overrun by mollusks." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Cleared of its parasites." * Magma Pile- "Quite the geological formation!" * Magma Pile (gold)- "I do believe I spy some gold within." * Krissure- "Quite unstable!" * Steamer Trunk- "Proper travelling luggage." * Sandy Pile- "Not terribly exciting." * Sand- "Of a good grain." * Sharkitten Den- "The sanctuary of those adorable predators." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "I can't help but think I'm missing something." * Volcano- "Magnificent!" * Dragoon Egg- "Not unlike an egg." * Suspicious Bubbles- "The artifact of a sea creature's passing." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "Bah! I've lost the trail!" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "A leviathan lurks nearby." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "Blasted waves! The trail is lost!" * Tar Slick- "A good source of fuel, I should think." * Tar- "I used to have domestics for dealing with this." * Tar Trap- "Quite a sticky situation. Haw haw!" * Tidal Pool- "There are plenty of fish in that pool!" * Lava Pool- "Quite balmy." * Mussels- "I say! There are creatures down there." * Mussels (with stick)- "Rather tedious waiting for the harvest." * Slot Machine- "Shall I try my luck?" * Electric Isosceles- "Bewildering!" * Octo Chest- "I do believe there are treasures within." * Debris- "Is there no one here to tidy up?!" * Crate- "There could be something of value in there." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "Artifacts of a barbaric culture." * Seashell (normal & beached)- "A common seashell." * Poisonous Hole- "I should like to avoid that." * Gunpowder Barrel- "That would make quite an ebullient hunting instrument." * X Marks the Spot- "Huzzah! There are treasures within!" * Rawling- "I say, old chap. You're quite vocal." * Watery Grave- "Seems a shame to leave that out there." * Wreck- "A shame." * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "This is only part of a whole." * Grassy Thing- "One assumes this connects to something." * Screw Thing- "Quite unusual!" * Wooden Potato Thing- "I say! It's a transcendental tuber!" * Ring Thing- "Used for something, I should think." Hamlet * Stone Slab (normal & flipped)- "One never knows what one may find underneath." * Dung Pile- "One finds the oddest things!" * Dung Ball- "Ra-ther!" * Thundernest (with Thunderbird & empty)- "A fine avian artifact." * Iron Hulk (head, inactive & active)- "I say, that's a curious sight!" * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive & active)- "Seems part of a whole." * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive & active)- "Huzzah! A metal artifact!" * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive & active)- "Rather missing the rest of it." * Iron Ore- "A fine mineral specimen." * Sparkling Pool- " * Gold Dust- "A fine dusting of gold." * Gnat Mound- "An abode for those bothersome insects." * Quarry Lodgings- " * Secret Bandit Camp- " * Cave Cleft- " * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "I say! They have their own form of colonizing." * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I say, that must lead somewhere." * Sinkhole (generic)- "Huzzah! It leads somewhere!" * Sinkhole (open)- "Plenty of discoveries in there, I should think." * Exit to Surface (generic)- "It appears to be a way out." * Exit to Surface (open)- "Shall I?" * Red Mushtree- "A flourishing fungus." * Green Mushtree- "A tiny tree of toxin." * Blue Mushtree- "A towering fungal atrocity." * Light Flower- "A rather luminous flower." * Light Bulb- "Rather enlightening, but I shant eat that raw." * Stalagmite (normal & pointy)- "No doubt the Geological Society would find that interesting." * Spilagmite- "Aha! I have discovered a spider den." * Slurtle Mound- "Rather dingy in there." * Splumonkey Pod- "It smells rather like those barbaric creatures." * Fern- "A bit of decoration." * Foliage- "Rather bland bit of leafage." * Cave Banana Tree- "Curious how these can grow down here..." * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "I say, that's rather gauche!" Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "I say, that must lead somewhere." * Ruins Sinkhole- "Plenty of discoveries in there, I should think." * Ancient Statue- "A pity it doesn't put up much of a fight." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Only half formed. I should like to see it whole." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A superb monument from a savage civilization." * Algae- "Rather useless plant matter." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "I'm afraid it's reached its endgame." * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "It's been fianchettoed!" * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "No doubt sacrificed to protect the king." * Relic- "I say! This is quite fascinating!" * Relic (broken)- "Bah! One can't study it like this!" * Thulecite Fragments- "Huzzah! These look quite intriguing!" * Cave Lichen- "Rather prefer these cooked." * Ornate Chest- "A gilded chest. How lavish!" * Large Ornate Chest- "One hopes the treasure within is as ornate." * Nightmare Light- "Vibrantly unsettling." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I say! That will come in handy." * Coffee Plant- "I prefer tea." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I'm afraid it's been picked over." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "Rather outlived its usefulness." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Could do with a touch of fertilizer." * Coffee Plant (held)- "This would do better in the ground." * Elephant Cactus- "Not the most welcoming plant." * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Not as bristly in this state." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "A rare plant, to be sure." * Cactus Spike- "The barbed projectiles of those prickly cacti." * Obsidian Boulder- "I say! It is rather durable." * Obsidian- "Rather inflammatory." * Charcoal Boulder- "Quite resilient as a source of fuel." * Burnt Ash Tree- "I say! That is a hardy bit of foliage." * Dragoon Saliva- "Fiery sputum!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "A buccaneer, if I'm not mistaken." * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "Huzzah! An ancient artifact to examine!" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Fascinating! It still functions!" * Volcano (exit)- "An egress from this balmy neighborhood." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "You'll not fork me, knight!" * Clockwork Bishop- "I say, a chess match does sound like jolly good fun." * Clockwork Rook- "A roaming turret!" * Damaged Knight- "Quite a knightmare!" * Damaged Bishop- "A ghoulish game piece!" * Damaged Rook- "A ghastly turret!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Hummph? What's that?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Huzzah! Show yourself!" * Hound- "I say! That's a monstrous mongrel!" * Red Hound- "I say! Infernal creature!" * Blue Hound- "I say! That's a chilling quadruped!" * Hound's Tooth- "The artifact of a rather intimidating creature." * Spider- "Rather aggressive!" * Spider Warrior- "He seems guarded." * Spider (sleeping)- "I've caught it napping." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Rather useless as a guard just now." * Spider (dead)- "Conquered." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "It has been bested!" * Spider Gland- "Vile!" * Silk- "It's quite a fine cloth!" * Krampus- "Bah! Humbug!" * Krampus Sack- "A rather festive satchel." * Merm- "I say! I wonder what a piscine civilization looks like." * Frog- "Rather skittery!" * Frog (sleeping)- "I'll not disturb it." * Frog (dead)- "Ah. Reminds me of my dissecting days." * Tentacle- "I say! A monster from the depths!" * Tentacle Spike- "A boorish animal artifact." * Tentacle Spots- "A rather eccentric animal artifact." * Big Tentacle- "Presumably it's attached to something?" * Baby Tentacle- "Rather unwieldy!" * Guardian Pig- "I say, old chap! What are you guarding?" * Werepig- "I say! He's rather hirsute." * Ghost- "Bah! Ghastly!" * MacTusk- "I say! He looks jaunty!" * Wee MacTusk- "I say! He looks like a jaunty fellow!" * Walrus Tusk- "Ancient societies often find uses for tusks." * Tam o' Shanter- "I feel at the top o' my game!" * Mosquito- "Blasted bugs! Away with you!" * Mosquito (held)- "Rather less annoying when captured." * Mosquito Sack- "Makes things a touch more sanguine." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Bah! There are mosquitos about." * Cave Spider- "Shy little fellow." * Spitter- "I say! That's rather rude!" * Batilisk- "I say! They'll drive one batty!" * Meat Bulb- "Alluring!" * Fleshy Bulb- "I say! I could plant it!" * Eyeplant- "Ra-ther! It's quite ghoulish!" * Slurper- "Rather parasitic." * Slurper Pelt- "I say! A pelt could be quite useful!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "An abseiling arachnid!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "That was rather unexpected!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I believe it's just a plant." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Rather odd..." Reign of Giants * Varg- "I say! A wild dog!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (normal & stump)- "I say! That tree has acquired an eyeball!" * Birchnutter- "I say! That vegetation is mobile!" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "Horrifying cur!" * Yellow Crocodog- "I say, old chap, you can keep your poison!" * Blue Crocodog- "A cur from the depths." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "I say! A sea horse!" * Flup (normal and in ground)- "Eye say!" * Eyeshot- "Eye say!" * Pirate Ghost- "I say, old chap! Don't hurt me." * Poison Mosquito (normal & held)- "Bah! Diseased creatures!" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Has medicinal uses, if I'm not mistaken." * Snake- "I say! A snake!" * Poison Snake- "I'd rather not be poisoned, thank you!" * Snakeskin- "A serpentine artifact." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "I say! That's an ominous looking dorsal fin." * Stink Ray- "I say! That's a rather putrid predator!" * Swordfish- "You'll not run me through!" * White Whale- "From hell's heart I stab at thee!" * White Whale Carcass- "Bah! It's rather rank!" * Dragoon- "Quite fiery, that one." Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "A phantasmic porker!" * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "I do hope they don't bite." * Hanging Vine- "Quite common in the jungle, I'm afraid." * Mant Warrior- "I should like to study that chap more." * Masked Pig- "I say! He's after my money!" * Swashy Hat- "Certainly a way to hide oneself." * Bandit Stash Map- "Ah. I do enjoy a good treasure hunt." * Poison Dartfrog- "A poisonous pollywog!" * Rabid Beetle- "Virulent vermin!" * Scorpion- "I say! A stinging seditionist!" * Snaptooth Seedling- "I say! There's no need for such behaviour!" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "Rather ornery fellow!" * Spider Monkey- "I say! An atrocious hybrid!" * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- "Rather bothersome still." * Spider Monkey (dead)- "Bad breeding has been snuffed out!" * Vampire Bat- "Entirely too sanguine for my tastes!" * Pig Skin?- "Rather odd mishmash of bat and pig hide." * Weevole- "Blasted bugs!" * Weevole Carapace- "Artifact from those blasted bugs." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "I say, that is quite the hide!" * Beefalo (follower)- "I seem to have picked up a straggler." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Lethargic." * Beefalo (naked)- "Haw haw! It's quite amusing shaved like that." * Beefalo Wool- "A souvenir." * Beefalo Horn- "A rather useful trophy." * Baby Beefalo- "Rather captivating." * Nearby Bees- "The bees are stirring." * Bee- "They're rather busy!" * Killer Bee- "Rather pokey insects." * Bee (held)- "Its humming is rather tedious." * Killer Bee (held)- "Captured for future use." * Stinger- "The artifact from a bee." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Rather curious porcine humanoid." * Pig (follower)- "I have acquired a party." * Pig (dead)- "I say!" * Pig Skin- "Rather useful in many civilizations." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I say! It's an upright cuniculus!" * Bunny Puff- "A gluteal artifact." * Koalefant- "I say! That's a rare beast!" * Winter Koalefant- "I say! That trunk would make a cozy vest." * Pengull- "They appear quite organized." * Rock Lobster- "I say! He seems craggy!" * Slurtle- "Curious, it's shell is an ancient helm!" * Snurtle- "A well armoured source of slime." * Slurtle Slime- "Glutinous and illuminating." * Broken Shell- "Bother! It shattered." * Shelmet- "I feel rather Grecian." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Quite durable!" * Splumonkey- "I say, throwing poop is rather uncivilized!" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Ah! A carrion bird!" * Catcoon- "I'm rather wary of those creatures." * Cat Tail- "A fine memento of the hunt." * Volt Goat- "I say! I do like those horns." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Huzzah! A buzzing young buck!" * Volt Goat Horn- "Rather electrifying!" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Thar she blows!" * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "Bah! It's rather rank!" * Bottlenose Ballphin- "I wonder if it's friendly." * Dorsal Fin- "An admirable artifact to show off ones sea conquests." * Jellyfish (normal & held)- "One hopes they aren't poisonous." * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping and follower)- "I say! A producer of sodden manure." * Horn- "An ivory artifact!" * Prime Ape- "Ah! The leader of the homin society." * Wildbore- "I say! This one takes a hirsute form!" Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "Rather noisy fellow." * Hippopotamoose- "A herculean hippo!" * Mant- "I should like to study that chap more." * Mant (sleeping)- "Completely defenseless." * Mant (dead)- "Not a surprise." * Platapine- "Rather prickly fellow." * Pog- "What a jaunty little fellow." * Royal Guard- "I shall endeavor to behave." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "A first rate addition to a butterfly collection." * Butterfly (held)- "One wishes one had a killing jar..." * Crow- "Ah! A corvus!" * Redbird- "Rather paltry." * Snowbird- "Handsome." * Crow, Redbird, & Snowbird (held)- "A bird in the hand..." * Jet & Crimson Feather- "A feathered artifact." * Azure Feather- "A handsome feathered artifact." * Gobbler- "Rather noisy bird." * Eye Bone- "Quite an amalgamation." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "I say, is it...sleeping?" * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The artifact of a captivating bone." * Chester- "I seem to have picked up a pet." * Rabbit and Beardling- "I say! Is it rabbiting season?" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Captured!" * Fireflies- "I should like to capture those." * Fireflies (held)- "Rather useful, these." * Mandrake (planted)- "Quite a cacophony!" * Mandrake (follower)- "Infernal caterwauling!" * Mandrake (dead)- "More pleasant to be around like this." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Simple yet satisfying." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "I say, I finally have a bit of peace and quiet." Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal & sleeping)- "I say, old chap, what do you want?" * Glommer's Flower- "The smell has a bit of an after taste to it." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "The smell isn't nearly as unpleasant now." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "A pity. I should've liked to study that." * Glommer's Wings- "I rather miss that beast." * Glommer's Goop- "A bit of messy business." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "I believe a beast is hiding under there." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "You little rascal..." * Moleworm (held)- "Huzzah! I've caught it." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "A rather curious bug!" * Crabbit and Beardling (normal & held)- "A crustaceous curiousity!" * Shifting Sands- "Show yourself!" * Dogfish- "A water cur!" * Sharkitten- "I'll not fall victim to your endearing eyes!" * Fishbone- "A rather odd acquisition." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "I seem to have picked up a flying pet." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "I say! This one's variegated!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "I say! That's a fine catch!" * Parrot (normal & held)- "Beatiful plummage." * Parrot Pirate (normal & held)- "I say! A piratical parrot!" * Cormorant (normal & held)- "A watery fowl." * Seagull (normal & held)- "I say! A sea bird." * Seagull (in water & held)- "I say! A sea bird! On the sea!." * Toucan (normal & held)- "That beak is quite fascinating." * Doydoy (normal & held)- "I say! I thought these were hunted to extinction." * Doydoy Nest- "Where have its occupants run off to?" * Doydoy Feather- "A feathered artifact." * Doydoy Egg- "I should cook this up with a rasher of bacon." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "Cracking!" * Fried Doydoy Egg- "A simple meal." * Baby Doydoy (normal & held)- "Quite naive!" * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Ah! A mid-Atlantic variation if I'm not mistaken." * Fishermerm- "I say! The member of an amphibious society!" Hamlet * Banker- "I say, old chap, do you deal in coin?" * Beautician- "You may leave my mustache alone, thank you!" * Collector- "I say, old chap, I should like to see your wares." * Erudite- "I could do with some more esoteric items." * Farmer- "A pig farmer! Haw haw! That's rich!" * Florist- "Flowers do offer a bit of refinement to ones life." * Hatmaker- "I say! You're a rather blithesome creature!" * Hunter- "Have you any antique weapons perhaps?" * Mayor Truffleston- "The leader of this pig society." * Miner- "Ah! A purveyor of minerals." * Professor- "I say, old chap, what's your secret to long life?" * Pig Queen- "I should hope no one expects me to bow." * Shopkeep- "What wares have you today?" * Usher- " * Worker- "A pig mechanic! Will wonders never cease?" * Kingfisher (normal & held)- "A long-beaked lout! * Parrot (normal & held)- "Hello Mister Polly Parrot!" * Pigeon (normal & held)- "Blasted pests!"" * Dung Beetle- "Too repugnant!" * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- "It's lost its dung." * Glowfly- "A phosphorescent fool!" * Pangolden- "A respendent specimen." * Peawgawk- "I say! Eyes!" * Peawgawk (hiding)- "A bush, nothing more." * Peawgawk (sleeping)- "Sleeping with its eyes open. Clever." * Peawgawk (dead)- "Eye say! It's quite dead. Haw haw!" * Peagawk Plume- "I say, this is a pleasant artifact." * Peep Hen- "Foolish fowl!" * Piko- "I say! A rabid rodent!" * Orange Piko- "I'm suddenly striken with a urge for tea." * Thunderbird- "I say! Rather interesting specimen." * Thunder Feather- "A rather decorative artifact." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "A fantastic feathered monstrosity!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I say! That egg would make a fine breakfast." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It appears all its eggs have hatched." * Tallbird Egg- "The egg of those marvelous birds." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Rather edible." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "I say! It appears to be hatching!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It's rather overheated." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Quite chilly just now." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "It's certainly taking its time." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Patience is a virtue." * Smallbird- "Quite dimunitive." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Rather thin." * Smallbird (starving)- "I say! It looks famished!" * Smallish Tallbird- "A rather youthful fellow." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "A bit peckish." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Quite underfed." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "I say, old chap, you insult me! Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- "I say! He's rather combatative for a conifer!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- "A rather pitiful pine." * Spider Queen- "I say! She seems annoyed." * Spiderhat- "A horrifying hat!" * Deerclops- "I say! He looks quite irate!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "A first-rate trophy!" * Ancient Guardian- "I say! He rather doesn't want me to be here!" * Guardian's Horn- "A horn from that rather savage beast." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "I say! You're a big fellow." * Thick Fur- "And what does one do with this?" * Moose/Goose- "Huzzah! A rare quarry." * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "That is an egg of elephantine proportions." * Mosling- "Quite charming!" * Down Feather- "A meager trophy." * Dragonfly- "I say! You're quite beastly!" * Scales- "Quite iridescent." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Quite a choleric bit of fluid!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "Rather phlegmatic." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "That palm tree has made itself portable!" * Quacken- "I've heard tell of such leviathans!" * Quacken Tentacle- "To arms!!" * Chest of the Depths- "Presumably there are treasures within." * Quacken Beak- "The artifact from a leviathan." * Sealnado (normal & seal form)- "Quite the weather we're having." * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Turbine Blades- "Ones mind spins at its applications." * Magic Seal- "Huzzah! It's an artifact of some sort." * Tiger Shark- "Rather predatory!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Presumably it grants one the thrill of the fight." * Shark Gills- "An unusual artifact from a predator." Hamlet * Pugalisk- "Rather excitable fellow." * Snake Bone- "Ah. A nice reptilian artifact." * Queen Womant- " * Royal Crown- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Rather arrogant chap." * Pig King- "Fascinting! I wonder if he'd be open to negotiations." * Wes (trapped)- "He's been trapped!" * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "I say! That's alarming!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Well, I can't say I'm glad about that." * Yaarctopus- "He looks like a gentleman one may barter with." Hamlet * Maxameleon- "Rather odd fellow." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "I do enjoy a good egg for breakfast." * Egg (cooked)- "A competent meal." * Meat- "I could use this as food!" * Cooked Meat- "Rather bland without some seasoning." * Jerky- "A light meal whilst on the hunt." * Morsel- "Properly prepared it might make for a tea time snack." * Cooked Morsel- "Would hardly qualify as a snack." * Small Jerky- "Rather useful for eating while on the move." * Monster Meat- "Rather grotesque." * Cooked Monster Meat- "That does not look agreeable." * Monster Jerky- "Not fit for a civilized gentleman." * Leafy Meat- "Fascinating! Meat from agriculture." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Quaint, but it'll do." * Drumstick- "A bit of meat in need of cooking." * Fried Drumstick- "Rather more tasty in this state." * Fish- "I've caught it!" * Cooked Fish- "Rather bland, but edible." * Eel- "A slippery fish." * Cooked Eel- "Tolerable, but not exquisite." * Koalefant Trunk & Winter Koalefant Trunk- "He'll not miss it." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I prefer to nose a good whiskey." * Frog Legs- "A delicacy when cooked." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Ah yes! Some cuisses de grenouille." * Batilisk Wing- "Ghastly!" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Rather gamey." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "A standard sized fish." * Dead Swordfish- "Its sword is no use to it now." * Tropical Fish- "Such beauty!" * Dead Jellyfish- "Properly conquered." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Not quite the delicacy one might hope." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "It's been defeated." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Quite a colourful culinary concoction." * Dried Jellyfish- "Rather...malleable." * Raw Fish- "I'll not eat it like this." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "The strange artifact of a stranger civilization." * Fish Steak- "Rather bland, but edible." * Fish Morsel- "Almost not worth preparing." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "I'll save this for tea." * Limpets- "One can find food anywhere, I suppose." * Cooked Limpets- "Barely edible." * Mussel- "I do enjoy a good steamed mussel." * Cooked Mussel- "Moderately enjoyable." * Roe- "I say! They are rather fetid, aren't they." * Cooked Roe- "I should enjoy these as a nice caviar." * Neon Quattro- "Huzzah! I'll be eating you soon enough." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "I suppose it is better than eating it raw." * Pierrot Fish- "Huzzah! I've caught a quarry." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Adequate, but certainly not a culinary masterpiece." * Purple Grouper- "I say! You'll make a fine dinner." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "One really should expand ones diet with some flavouring." * Shark Fin- "A fine dorsal artifact." * Dead Wobster- "I do believe a lobster dinner is in order." * Delicious Wobster- "I do rather enjoy lobster." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I say! Rather too choleric for human consumption." * Dragoon Heart- "Quite a bit of meat on this." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "Rather too venomous at the moment." * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "I have doubts the poison has left." * Gummy Slug- "A gelatinous gnat." * Cooked Gummy Slug- "Really! Am I so destitute?" Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Rather elementary. But perhaps one can add them to a recipe." * Roasted Berries- "A touch better than eating them raw." * Cave Banana- "I'll not eat it straight from the tree like that." * Cooked Cave Banana- "I do enjoy a nice cooked banana." * Dragon Fruit- "Rather more bland than it looks." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "A touch more tasty like this." * Durian- "Bah! Odious fruit." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Still odious but a touch more palatable." * Pomegranate- "A seedy fruit." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Archaic, but edible." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Quite enticing. But would be better cooked." * Grilled Watermelon- "Ahh... a delightful treat." Shipwrecked * Banana- "I'll not eat it straight from the tree like that." * Cooked Banana- "I do enjoy a nice cooked banana." * Coconut- "Quite mundane." * Halved Coconut- "Would make a fine ingredient for a proper meal." * Roasted Coconut- "Exotic taste but a touch plebeian." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- "Growing quite nicely." * Carrot- "I rather prefer them roasted." * Roasted Carrot- "Ahh. Good for the digestion." * Corn- "A nice corn dish would go great with dinner." * Popcorn- "Quite extraordinary!" * Eggplant- "Rather in need of roasting." * Braised Eggplant- "A bit of roasted vegetable is good for ones innards." * Pumpkin- "A stable vegetable." * Hot Pumpkin- "Hearty." * Red Cap- "Rather dangerous to mess with this fungus." * Cooked Red Cap- "Rather unsound to consume." * Green Cap- "A strange irrational fungus." * Cooked Green Cap- "Consuming cooked mushrooms is a tad more level headed." * Blue Cap- "Experimenting with fungus is rather audacious." * Cooked Blue Cap- "Quite intoxicating." * Glow Berry- "I say, this is a curious piece of fruit." * Lichen- "Rather prefer these cooked." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It will need to be properly prepared, of course." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "A fair meal, but one can do better." * Cactus Flower- "I say! This would be exquisite in a salad." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Quite sodden." * Roasted Seaweed- "Palatable, but just barely." * Dried Seaweed- "Serves a purpose." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Germinating on schedule." * Sweet Potato- "A savory sweet." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Quite filling but it could do with a touch of seasoning." * Coffee Beans- "Ah. Beans from the Arabia." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Quite an invigorating smell." Hamlet * Aloe- "Is one expected to eat it raw?" * Cooked Aloe- "One must make do." * Asparagus- "One must always eat one's vegetables." * Cooked Asparagus- "Rather pungent smell." * Bean Bugs- "A bug bean." * Cooked Bean Bugs- "One hopes one is above eating such things." * Lotus Flower- "One must make time for beauty." * Cooked Lotus Root- "Quite a pleasant taste." * Nettle- "Ah! Clears ones sinuses." * Radish- "Perhaps one can add it to a salad." * Cooked Radish- "A vegetable side dish." * Tuber- "Doesn't look ripe at all." * Fried Tuber- "Still rather inedible." * Blooming Tuber- "Ripe enough to eat." * Fried Blooming Tuber- "I prefer something a little more sophisticated." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Eggs and a rasher of bacon does improve ones constitution." * Butter Muffin- "An ornate bit of baking." * Dragonpie- "Pie for desert. How urbane!" * Fishsticks- "A bit of refined food." * Fish Tacos- "Quite worldly." * Fist Full of Jam- "Ahh. Like grand-mama used to make." * Froggle Bunwich- "Thank goodness for the Earl's invention." * Fruit Medley- "A wide assortment of fruit." * Honey Ham- "A proper meal for the properly civilized." * Honey Nuggets- "A sweet treat." * Kabobs- "Meat on a stick. What a novel idea!" * Mandrake Soup- "Invigorating!" * Meatballs- "Ahh. A proper meal." * Meaty Stew- "Quite hardy." * Monster Lasagna- "I prefer my meals sans hair, thank you." * Pierogi- "Quite savory." * Powdercake- "Bah! It's barely fit for an animal!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "I say! What a treat!" * Ratatouille- "A proper meal." * Stuffed Eggplant- "Quite delectable." * Taffy- "I do enjoy a bit of toffee." * Turkey Dinner- "I should like this with some figgy pudding." * Unagi- "I say! Rather enjoyable when prepared this way." * Waffles- "A Belgian delicacy!" * Wet Goop- "Bah! Quite inedible." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Nothing like a salad to invigorate ones soul." * Guacamole- "A tad zesty." * Ice Cream- "I say, this is a bit of a treat." * Melonsicle- "A fine saccharine delicacy." * Spicy Chili- "Ho ho! That is quite piquant!" * Trail Mix- "Good for the constitution." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "One must remember to treat oneself occasionally." * Bisque- "Quite refined." * California Roll- "A rather tasty exotic meal." * Ceviche- "Fit for a gentleman." * Coffee- "I prefer tea." * Jelly-O Pop- "A properly prepared popsicle." * Lobster Bisque- "Quite delightful!" * Lobster Dinner- "A meal for sophisticates such as myself." * Seafood Gumbo- "A miscellany of magnificence!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I say! I rather enjoy eating this." * Surf 'n' Turf- "Ahh. Nothing like the classics." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Reminds me of vacationing in French countryside." * Monster Tartare- "Bah! A gentleman has his standards!" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Ah! A fine meal fit for a gentleman such as myself." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "I say! This meal is rather yammy!" * Caviar- "One must indulge in the finer things to keep up ones spirits." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Rather refined bit of dinner, if I do say so myself." Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- " * Feijoada- " * Gummy Cake- " * Hard Shell Tacos- " * Iced Tea- " * Nettle Rolls- " * Snake Bone Soup- "A sufficient broth." * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- " * Steamed Ham Sandwich- " * Tea- "Ah. A nice cup of tea." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "I should plant these." * Carrot Seeds- "It would behoove me to plant this in a garden." * Corn Seeds- "I do enjoy growing corn." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "I should plant these." * Durian Seeds- "Seeds of the odious fruit." * Eggplant Seeds- "I should like to plant these." * Pomegranate Seeds- "This will grow some pomegranates." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Seeds for a pumpkin." * Toasted Seeds- "Barely suitable for tea time." * Honey- "Nectar of the gods!" * Butterfly Wings- "Charming!" * Butter- "A dab of butter makes it better." * Rot- "Blast! It's gone bad!" * Rotten Egg- "Odious!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Ah, a cooked snack." * Electric Milk- "Invigorating!" * Watermelon Seeds- "Watermelon would make a fine treat." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Gelatinous fuel." * Brainy Matter- "Haw! What a clever rock." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "I should plant these." Hamlet * Cooked Seed Pod- " * Flytrap Stalk- " * Nectar- " * Magic Water- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "This shall be put to good use." * Gears- "Rather practical for clockwork contraptions." * Ashes- "Rather ashen." * Ashes of item- "Bah! There's nothing left to study!" * Red Gem- "A torrid gem." * Blue Gem- "Chilling beauty." * Yellow Gem- "Looks like a bit of amber." * Green Gem- "Huzzah! A jade jackpot!" * Orange Gem- "I say! This gem appears quite valuable." * Beard Hair- "I say, this is boorish!" * Manure- "I say! That's repugnant." * Guano- "My word!" * Melty Marbles- "I didn't lose them after all. Haw Haw!" * Fake Kazoo- "What sort of artifact is this?" * Gord's Knot- "Looks rather Phrygian!" * Gnome- "A gnomatic artifact." * Tiny Rocketship- "What kind of artifact is this?" * Frazzled Wires- "If there were a trading post I could trade this for something." * Ball and Cup- "Haw haw! What fun!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I should like a nice soak in the tub." * Mismatched Buttons- "I've no need for buttons, but I suppose someone might." * Second-hand Dentures- "What a chattering artifact!" * Lying Robot- "The artifact of a miniature automaton!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "A cephalopodic artifact!" * Dwarf Star- "An illuminating artifact!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Alas, poor... Yorick?" * Bone Shards- "I prefer to study whole bones." * Old Bell Blueprint- "I say, this looks rather deadly!" Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Quite useful on one's scrapes and bruises." * Dubloons- "Nothing like having a bit of coin in one's pocket." * Hail- "Now really! One should clean up after oneself." * Message in a Bottle- "Thank goodness! I was afraid the mail wasn't getting through." * Spoiled Fish- "Rather putrid." * Snake Oil- "I'll not be fooled again!" * Harpoon- " * Trident- "Rather classical weapon." * Peg Leg- "Really! This is hardly treasure." * Orange Soda- "A tin canister?!" * Voodoo Doll- "The artifact of some ancient culture, no doubt!" * Ukulele- "A rather musical treasure." * License Plate- "Ancient script perhaps?" * Ancient Vase- "A pity it's been broken." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Absolutely mind-boggling." * Wine Bottle Candle- "A pity it was not full of something stronger than wax." * Broken AAC Device- "An automaton not fit for the sea." * One True Earring- "Quite a treasure!" * Old Boot- "I'm afraid it's not my style." * Sextant- "A civilized tool!" * Toy Boat- "I have doubts as to its seaworthiness." * Soaked Candle- "A pity it was not full of something stronger than wax." * Sea Worther- "An automaton not fit for the sea." * Iron Key- "I say! This has got to unlock something!" * Bone Key- "I've found the key! To... something!" * Golden Key- "I shall have to discover the lock." * Tarnished Crown- "I say! I wonder whom this belongs to." Hamlet * Oinc- "This puts my mind at ease." * Tenpiece Oinc- "I do admit, I prefer a bit of coin in my pocket." * Clippings- "Really! Does one have to keep everything?" * Lost Idol- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * Pherostone- "Huzzah! Rather makes communication easier." * Alloy- "I say! That's useful." * Chitin- "Rather inferior quality." * Stalking Stick- " * Security Contract- "I say! One may hire a hunting party with this." * Deed of home ownership- "Finally, some civility." * Regal Scepter- "I am more deserving of this than most." * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Can of Silly String- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "You have bested me, sir!" * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Quite refined." * Divining Rod- "A sophisticated bit of equipment." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Barely transmitting a hum." * Divining Rod (warm)- "The quarry is near!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I'm quite close!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "It's around here somewhere!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Looks rather sophisticated." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "I'm afraid it needs a key to work." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "It's functioning!" * Maxwell's Door- "Always up for a bit of adventure." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I prefer a robust military march." * Maxwell's Light- "Curious device." * Maxwell Statue- "Harrumph. A man not worthy of a statue, if you ask me." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Harrumph. Rather gauche." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "I say, it looks a little under the weather." * Nightmare Lock- "I shall have to locate the key!" * Nightmare Throne- "A tad grandiose for my taste." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "Rather ghoulish." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "I say, she's rather grisly." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "A ghastly automaton." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "It seems I'm not able." * Freedom- "Unfettered at last!" * Freezing- "A tad chilly out, don't you think?" * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "Huzzah! To arms!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I shall eat well tonight!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "I shall defend my honour!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Prepare to meet your doom!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "For King and Country!" * Leaving combat- "I'll live to fight another day!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "I grant you one more day of life." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Rather prefer to keep my skin!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Rather more interested in survival, thank you!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Run away! Run away!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "The bees are stirring." * Dusk- "I say, I'd best set up camp." * Entering light- "Rather more pleasant in the light." * Entering darkness- "Blasted dark! I can't see!" * Doing things in the dark- "One can't see in this!" * Failed to do something- "It seems I'm not able." * Failed to craft something- "Bah! What could I be missing...?" * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- "Plenty of time for sleep tonight." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Neither the time nor the place for sleep." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'll sleep after a proper meal." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "Bah! No time for sleep. I need my wits about me." * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "Seems a bit preoccupied just now." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "A bit too late for gifts, I'm afraid." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Perhaps when they're awake." * Not enough fertilizer- "Bah! I'm afraid it requires more manure." * Hounds are coming- "There are beasts lurking..." * Deerclops is coming- "I say! That fellow looks irate!" * Inventory full- "I'm afraid I can't carry a single thing more." * Can't rummage (generic)- "Harrumph. I'm not doing that." * Can't store (generic/full)- "No more room, I'm afraid." * Can't store (invalid item)- "It's not the proper place for that." * Can't cook (generic)- "Mastery of the culinary arts occasionally eludes me." * Can't cook (too far)- "Perhaps if I'm a bit closer..." * Can't write on sign (generic)- "I'll not scribble a word on that!" * Eating- "Exquisite!" * Eating (stale food)- "Not the most savory meal." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Horrid!" * Eating (painful food)- "I'd best avoid that in the future." * Hungry- "I'm feeling rather peckish." * Triggered trap- "Huzzah! A trap has sprung!" * Object broken, fixable- "Should be easy enough to repair." * Earthquake- "A slight tremblor." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Egads! That was close." * Overheating- "This heat is sweltering." * Tree Shelter- "Ah. The tree cover provides some respite." * Wetness (low)- "It's quite sodden." * Wetness (medium)- "A touch drizzly today." * Wetness (high)- "Quite the downpour..." * Wetness (highest)- "I'm drenched!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Well, that got away from me." * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- "I say! That's a tad singed." * Giant arrival- "I say! That fellow looks irate!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Now is not the time for slumber." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- " * Volcano eruption- "Well there's a bit of excitement!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "I don't like the looks of that dorsal fin." * Crocodogs are coming- "There are beasts lurking..." * Sealnado is coming- "I say! That fellow looks irate!" * Map border approaching- "The fog is rather thick today." * Entering map border- "I seem to have gotten lost." * Exiting map border- "At last the fog has lifted. But where am I now?" * Riding wave- "That was a bit of luck." * Boat losing durability- "Gadzooks! I'm taking on water!" * Boat leak- "Well this is a predicament..." * Boat sinking- "The end is nigh!" * Trawl Net full- "The trawl is full of treasure." * Crabbit escape- "The quarry has escaped!" * Wrong world- "Bah! I cannot reach these ancient treasures!" Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- "I say! This is not local real estate." * Coughing- "Koff! Koff! Harrumph!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** "Quite!" ** "I say!" ** "Oathsome bit of business!" * Fog appearing- " * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "That hide is too thick!" ** "Nary a crack!" ** "Bah! What am I doing wrong?" * Sneezing- "Ah...CHOO!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "Flying beasts! I've no quarrel with you!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "An amusement of some sort." * Accomplishment completed- "A feat sure to make the annals of the Gentleman's Club!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Harrumph. Bigheaded blowhard." * Deadly Feast- "A macabre meal." * Skull Chest- "What morbid treasures are contained within?" * Golden Pitchfork- "A rather elegant tool for groundwork." * Boat- "Its seaworthiness is questionable." * Home- "Ahh... Base camp." * Sunk Boat- "I say! That voyage took a nasty turn." * Lava Pit- "I say! It's a lava pit." * Lava Pit (normal)- "I say! It's a pit of lava!" * Lava Pit (low)- "Not as scorching as one might expect." * Lava Pit (out)- "It's cooled." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "It's emitting a buzzing sound." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Bah! There are mosquitoes about." * Tree Clump- "I'm afraid the way is blocked." * Pig Tent- "Rather pungent habitation." * Poison Frog- "You'll not poison me!" * Peacock- "Rather immodest fellow." * Mr. Skittish- "I say! There's something in the depths!" * Swimming Horror- "Rather horrifying!" * Beach Turf- "Rather gritty." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "I'd rather not." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "Quite a roaring fire, that." * COFFEEBOT- "A coffee making automaton. How clever!" * WOODLEGSSAIL- "Rather unique sail. One wonders if it belongs to someone." * BIGFISHINGROD- "This will catch a 'wopper'." * SNAKE_FIRE- "Rather fiery attitude on this one." * PIKE_SKULL- "Really! That is quite barbaric!" * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "I say! It's rather charming!" Removed Trivia * Stuff here.